Big powers, big changes
by Lovelinelivelong639
Summary: What will happen when the monkey team is turned human and they have some new powers, that come to them at different times while trying to fit in as humans, I am bad at summarys R AND R norx sprxnova, Chapter 10 is up, PARTY TIME part. 2.
1. the start of a new begining

HEY

I hope you like the storie.

it is my first fanfiction story i posted but I have more writon. Very sorry if any thing is miss spelled.

you may read on now

**

* * *

BIG CHANGES, BIG POWERS **

Nova walked down the street to the robot from a long day of defeating formless. Behind her walked Chiro and Antarui talking quietly. Behind them walked Gibson, Otto, and Sprx talking as well. Nova reached the robot first reaching her arm out her fingers brushed the key pad, when out of no where a beem hit her in the back of the head and she flew forward hitting the food crusher curser six. Hearing the noise the rest of the team looked up.

"Nova are you ok?" yelled Sprx as she shot up from the ground. Before she could respond they herd someone laughing. Looking they saw a boy standing on top of the foot curser six. "A little slow are we my brothers." The boy said.

"Mandarin?" asked Chiro.

"The one and only" Mandarin said opening his arms wide.

" How are you human?" asked Gibson

."The ray I hit Nova with makes us (nodding to the monkey team) turn human." he answered.

"What!" said Sprx, Otto, and Chiro. All of a sudden Nova felt a pain go through her body as she fell to her knees. The same pain shot in her hands, opening her eyes she saw them glowing gold. Taking the advantage of the monkeys off guard, Mandarin hit them with the ray. Now all the robot monkies were all glowing. Otto was glowing green, Gibson was glowing blue, Antarui was glowing a silver/gray, and Sprx was glowing red. Then pulling out another wepond, a small black ball, which he threw it at Chiro. The ball expanded into a net as it came closer to the leader. When it reached him the net let out a shock of energy that nocked Chiro out. All the members of the monkey team lay, glowing, motionless on the ground. Mandarin let out a small laughe.

"This is not over my brothers, not by a long shot." He jumped down next to Chiro and grabed the black ball the recoiled when it was done with its job, and vanshed.

* * *

I hope you like the start of my story! 

Review

LOVE YA'S


	2. What happened?

HEY YA'LL

this is chapter 2 of Big powers, Big changes

Hope you like it!

you may read on now

* * *

Chiro sat up holding his head when it hit him what happened. Looking around he saw two boys laying on the ground, looking up he saw two more boys crouching next to a girl who was leaning next to the super robot, her legs up next to her, her head resting on them. One of the boys sighed as they both stood up and started to walk tord Chiro, talking quietly to each other. 

"Good Chiro your up." Said one of the boys.

"Gibson, Antauri, is that you?" Asked Chiro.

"Yes, it is us." Said Gibson.

Gibson had black fluffy hair with blue eyes. He also had on a pair of glasses with a thin dark blue frame. He had fair skin. He wore a light blue shirt with a dark blue stripe going around the middle and a pair of blue jeans. Also he had a pair white shoes with a blue strips on the sides.

Antauri had black hair with silver highlights, with silver eyes, and tan skin. He wore a pair of black jeans and a silver shirt with black flames. He had all white pair of shoes.

"What's wrong with Nova?" started Chiro when they herd a moan come from behind them.

"You go help Sprx and Otto." Said Antauri "Well I go try to talk to Nova again." Chiro looked confused as he turned to walk with Gibson.

"Is someone going to tell me what's wrong with Nova?" Chiro asked.

"Give it a cupola of minuets and well find out." Responded Gibson as he bent over to help Otto up. Chiro walked over to Sprx and helped him up.

"What happened?" Asked Otto.

"All I remember is a ray thing" said Sprx.

"Why don't you see for yourself what happened." Said Gibson walking Otto and Sprx over to a nearby puddle. The two boys looked down at there reflection and gasped.

Sprx had spiked red/dark red hair and brown eyes and fair skin. He wore a tan pair of pants and a red shirt with yellow and orange flames. He had a pair of red shoes.

Otto had dark brown hair that was kind of long, if fell in his face a lot. He also had green eyes that were the same color as is fur was and he had fair skin. Otto wore dark blue pants and a green pants. He also had a pair of green and blue shoes.

"So were human." Said Otto.

"Yep." Chiro responded, Gibson nodded next to him.

"Where is Nova and Antauri?" asked Sprx.

"Over there" Responded Gibson pointing to robot where was Nova was leaning next the foot crusher curser and Anturi had his back to them.

"Lets go." said Otto as they all started to walk to the robot.

* * *

sorry that i dident tell you what nova lookes like or what is going on with her next chapter! 

I hope it is longer and I will up date soon

Thanks to

Giggle Gal (I will try to make it longer)

Zoe (Thanks)

38SouthernAngel89 (thanks, ok and ok)

Fairy Whisperings (I hope I meet your standerds.)

Blackrose ( i did some of the stuff you said ok a lot and I am planing to add yourOC later. Thanks for letting me use her in my story)

Review

love ya,

4L

* * *

ok here is something funny I wanted to put at the end but has nothing to do with the story. 

it starts out where otto says.

"Lets go" said Otto as they all started to walk in slow motion to Nova and Anturi.

"Why are we walking in slow motion!" asked Gibson.

"and where is that music comming form!" said Sprx.

"Sorry about that!" said a girl standing next to a near by tree. She hadsholder lengthdark blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing a green tank top and a blue skirt. The girl was holding a boom box. She pressed a button on the boom box and the music stopped.

"Who are you!" asked Anturi.

"Bye Bye." she saidwaving her fingers, then she disspering.

"Ok. That was..." said Chiro.

"Not normal!" said Sprx.

"Yeah, not normal."said Chiro.

* * *

LOVE YA 

Again

love,

4L


	3. Inside my mind

Big Powers, Big Changes

Chapter 3

Hope you like it

You may read on now

* * *

This starts at where Antarui went to talk to Nova

* * *

Antauri turned around and walked over to Nova. Sitting down next to her he crossed his legs and he put his hand on her arm. 

"Nova" he whispered "Nova, come on get up." He sighed. "I gess well have to do it the hard way." Antauri closed his eyes and felt a jolt go though him. Opening his eyes again all he saw was darkness expect for a faint light to his right. Standing up he made his way to the light. As he made his way he saw a girl strapped to a chair. "Nova" he whispered as he toke off running. She was sitting there not moving. As he grew closer he saw that she was crying.

Nova had long blond hair and pink eyes.She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink shirt and yellow gloves and a yellow scarf tied around her wasted like a belt. Also she had a silver necklace with a red stone in it. "Nova!" yelled Antauri.

"Antauri! Is that you." Said Nova looking up "Help me!"

Antauri powered up his outfit was the same thing as Chiro's but silver. He continued to walk forward about five feet away, as he stuck out his hand it hit an invisible shelled. A ripple appeared where Antauri touched the shelled and expanded out. Also when he hit the shelled, Nova's necklace let up, and she let out a small cry of pain. When the ripple stopped the necklace stopped glowing and Nova just looked up at Antauri not saying a thing.

"I will be back" Antauri said to her. Nova nodded and Antauri disappeared.

Antauri eyes shot open looking around he saw Otto, Chiro, Sprx, and Gibson walking to him and Nova. "Monkey team. Come here." Antauri said as the boys ran over. "Touch Nova and close your eyes" he continued.

"Why?" asked Otto.

"I will explained later, just do it." Antauri responded. They all did it first Otto, then Sprx, Chiro, then Gibson, and last Antauri. They all landed in the same black room.

"Come on." Yelled Antauri as he ran to the same light. The rest of the team right behind him. When they reached Nova they gasped. Sprx started to walk to her. When he was about five feet away from the shelled.

Nova said "Sprx stop, your going to hit it." Antauri reached out his hand to stop Sprx form walking any farther.

"What!" Sprx said angrily.

"There is a shelled around me if you hit it, it will case me pain." Nova told them.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Chiro asked.

"The necklace." She said "That is where the pain is coming from"

"Nova how much pain can you stand?" asked Gibson.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if someone got throw to you they could take the necklace off." Answered Gibson.

"Doesn't heart to try" Nova said.

"Yes it will." Said Otto. Every one ignored him.

"Who wants to go threw?" asked Chiro.

"Sprx you do it." Said Anturi.

"What, well sure, ok." He said "Ready?" Nova nodded as he took a step for word and put his hand on the shelled and a ripple went through it and they kept coming off his hand. They all watched as the necklace glowed red. Nova did not yell this time. She had her eyes closed. Sprx pushed harder and the thing gave in easily. Nova was starting to glow too. Sprx stepped into the shelled and grabbed the necklace off Nova's neck and then she stopped glowing. Out of no where the boys found them selves out side the robot a copple feet away from Nova. Sprx was the first up, he ran over to her an put his hands on her sholders.

"Nova." He said shaking her "Nova get up." Gibson walked over and felt the plus and her forehead.

"She is freezing, and barley has a plus." He said "We have to her in side." Placing one hand on her back and one under her knees Sprx picked Nova up. Chiro pressed some buttons on the side of the robot the door slid open. They all ran through the door and in to their tubes. They all steeped in to the infirmary. Sprx placed Nova on a bed and steped back.

"Is she going to be ok?" Asked Otto.

"Yeah." Said Chiro "I think."

"I need you to leave." Said Gibson.

"Why?" Asked Sprx.

"I need to focused." Gibson responded. The monkey team turned to go. Sprx told one last look at Nova and sighed and walked to his tube. A second later He walked in to the main room and sat in his bubble Otto, and Chiro behind him.

* * *

Hope you like it 

Thanks to the people who reviewed

sorry I dont have time to thank you one by one

love ya's

love

4L


	4. Mall part 1

HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

ok people i am so sorry that i took so long to update. I was jamed with stuff, then i had a trip like the weekendlike 2 weeksbefore school was out. and then the last day of school i broke my foot. so ya sorry but the good news is i will have a long time to update and it will be faster this time.

I hope you like it.

Love ya

READ ON

* * *

One week later 

Sprx, Otto and Chiro were playing video games. Antauri and Gibson were playing chest. Nova walked out of her tube, you could see some bandages around her stomach and on her left arm between his elbow and wrist. Walking to her bubble Nova sat down, Looking around her, Nova watched Sprx make his last move, and the screen flash game over, winner: Sprx-77. Behind her, she heard Antauri say "cheek mate." Nova turned to look at Antauri and Gibson as Sprx did his happy dance.

"Monkey team I have a idea" said Antauri. The rest of the team looked up at him. "I think," he continued "That we should go in to town and get some different kind of cloths." Every one nodded at the idea.

"What about Nova" asked Sprx "She is still hurt."

"I can still go shopping." Nova responded.

"Yeah, Sprx she should be fine." Said Gibson. Sprx sighed. The monkey team walked to there tubs and came out on the foot crusher curser six.

"To the mall!" Yelled Otto.

* * *

AT THE MALL 

"Ok" said Chiro "We should spilt up it will be faster. Sprx, Otto and I, then Gibson, and Antauri, and then Nova can go by herself."

"On that note I will see you later." Nova said trying to walk a way.

"No you don't." Antauri said. Well Gibson pulled her back by the back of her shirt.

"What?" Nova said as she moved back to the spot she was standing in before she tried to leave "Why can't I go?"

"Before any one can go we must chose a meeting place" said Gibson.

"Ok, the food court in about two hours" Nova said and she took of running before any one could stop her.

"She is definitely a girl." Said Sprx as he saw Nova walking away.

"You might not want her to hear you say that." said Otto.

"Ok we will meet in the food court in two hours then?" asked Gibson as he and Antauri turned around to go to look in some stores.

"We will see you then." Said Chiro turning to Otto and Sprx.

* * *

Sorry it is so short I have to reright the rest of it but i will work on it tonight and i will try to get it up by Tomorrow. 

Sorry if there is any bad spelling or grammer

I HOPE YOU LIKED

REVIEW

love,  
4L or Ell(I have been righting reviews and putting Elll)


	5. Mall part 2

ok people i found out why there are a lot of spelling problems, it is because after i move the chapter to fanfic it lick changes.

I hope you like it

READ ON

* * *

Nova stepped out of another store with about ten bags hanging from her arms, five on each arm. "One hour left." she muttered to her self. In the corner of her eye she saw three boys watching her, and they weren't part of the hyper force. "I wonder." She muttered again. Nova walked up to the boys and flipped her hair. "Hi" Nova said with a smile, the 3 boys gaped at her. " What are you names?" 

The boy in the middle with blond hair and blue eyes spoke first "Mynameismaxheisa.j.andheisjake."

"Ok, could you repeat that but a little slower?" Nova asked, trying no laugh.

The boy to his right spoke next "He said his name is Max, I am Jake and that is A.J." Jake also had blond spiked hair but it had blue highlights. A.J. had brown hair and Green eyes.

"And what is your name?" asked Jake.

"My name is," Nova started to say when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nova turned her head to see Chiro standing there with and Sprx and Otto behind him all of them had some bags hanging on there arms.

"Oh, no." Nova whispered.

"Oh, yes." said Sprx.

"Are you ok?" asked Jake "Who are these guys?"

"I am fine, by the way my name is Nova, and these are my friends." Nova said "And now I have to go. Bye." Nova tried to walk away but Chiro tightened his grip on her shoulder. He steered her away from the three boys, he kept her moving till she was out of earshot of anyone not part of the hyper force. Nova turned around to look at Sprx, Chiro and Otto.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Nova asked giving them a smile.

"Nova." Said Chiro.

"What?" she asked a little anger in her voice. "Just wanted to try being human."

"Nova," said Sprx "We need to lay low."

"And when and who said that" she asked.

"Just lay low." Said Chiro.

"Or try the best you can." Said Otto.

"Ok, ok I will try." Nova said "I was just having fun." She huft.

"Fine then you cant have fun." said Sprx. "We don't need every one knowing about us being human."

"Whatever," She answered "I will stay low."

"Ok I can live with that" said Chiro.

"Will see you in the food court in a hour." Said Otto as they turned around to walk away.

"And Nova don't for get to," Sprx started to say well following Otto.

"I know lay low." She said as she watched them walk away. "Now I have to get read of these bags." Nova looked around she saw a exit form the mall facing the super robot. "The robot." She said with a smile to herself as she left the mall.

* * *

Antauri and Gibson walked around the mall entering some of the many stores. As they entered one of the stores, Antauri ran right in to a girl with a pile of cloths in her hands, the girl fell right to the floor. Antauri moved quickly to help her get up and pick up the cloths. 

"I am so sorry for running in to you." Said Antauri "Are you ok?"

"I am fine." She said blushing a light pink. The girl had shoulder length black hair, with jade eyes and tan skin. She wore a red shirt that says What the duck! and a ruby skirt and ruby sandals. "By the way my name is Aries, What is yours?"

"Antauri, My name is Antauri." He said.

"I have to go and put these away" Aries said "I will see you around?"

"Ya, I might see you around." Said Antauri as Aries blushed a deeper shade of red as she walked away.

"Who is the girl?" asked Gibson walking up behind him.

"Her name is Aries and she works here" said Antauri "That's all I know."

"What ever you say." Gibson murdered under his berth.

"What did you say?" asked Antauri well he looked through the racks of cloths.

"I said we have a hour and a half to stay, till we have to meet the team." Gibson responded.

* * *

Nova entered the food court, and looked around to find her friends. She saw Gibson and Antauri sitting at a six person table well there some bags sat at the four person table next to them. Out of the corner of her eye Nova saw a girl watching them a couple tables away. She had long black hair and jade eyes. 

Nova walked up to the boys and sat down a crossed of Antauri. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Fine." Said Nova "You guys?"

"We were fine." Said Gibson.

"Do you guys know that there is a girl watching you over there?" Nova asked, as they turned there heads to look at them "Don't look at her" she said but it was to late the girl saw them look back and she blushed a deep beet color and ran out of the food court.

"Hh, that is just Aries." Said Antauri comely.

"Just, Aries?" Nova asked as her eyebrows rose.

"I ran in to her at one of the stores." Said Antauri.

Gibson and Nova shared a look "Where is Otto, Sprx and Chiro?" she asked.

"Were right here." Said a voice from behind Nova as Otto sat on her left and Sprx on her right and Chiro sat on the other side of them.

"Did you see the girl run out of here blushing?" asked Sprx. Nova burst out laughing and Gibson let a small laugh and then smiled, and Antauri blushed a light pink and smiled. The other three boys did not notice Antauri blushing because they were trying to hare to get a answer out of Nova.

"Nova what is so funny?" asked Otto.

"Nothing important" said Nova calming down "What should we do now?"

"We get, " Started Gibson.

"Lunch time." Yelled Chiro and Otto.

* * *

I hope you like it 

review

sorry i did not name any stores. This is because it would be kind of hard

I HOPE YOU REVIEW

Love

4L/ Ell

REVIEW


	6. Cell phone any one?

I hope you like it

READ ON

* * *

Sprx let out a belch "Gross." Said Gibson as Otto and Chiro started to laugh. They all through there empty garbage away and headed to the door. When Nova saw a cell phone store, she cut in front of Chiro and dashed to the store Otto right behind her, each picking up one of the phones. 

"Can we get cell phones?" asked Otto.

"Come on it would be fun." She continued, no one answered them.

"Can we?" asked Otto again, as they turned to look at the rest of the team. This time Otto, Nova, Sprx, and Chiro all looked at Gibson and Antauri. The two boys exchanged a look and Gibson let out a sigh.

"Yes," said Antauri "We can each get a phone." Nova and Otto turned back to the shelves as the rest of the team moved to find a good phone.

* * *

Nova held open a yellow flip phone with pink glowing buttons and pink flowers on it. "This is so cool." She said. 

"The best." Said Otto as he held a green flip phone with white buttons and white dots.

Sprx had a normal phone that was bark red with orange, yellow, and red flames going around it, it had red and white buttons.

"Interesting" said Amtauri said, holding a black razer with white buttons.

Gibson held a dark blue razer with light blue buttons.

Chiro had a white cell phone with orange buttons and a orange lane going around it.

"Happy know?" asked Gibson looking at the rest of the team "We have our phones." They all nodded to the question.

"Lets go home." Said Chiro as he and the rest of the monkey team finally left the mall.

* * *

I hope you like it 

I wrote this at 11:30 at night

love

ell

REVIEW PEOPLE I KNOW YOU CAN READ YOU JUST DID, YOU JUST READ THIS STORIE

R-E-V-I-E-W

thank you and have a nice day

LOVE

Ell


	7. Partys? Questions? Lists?

I went anther way on this story so i got red of the last chapter i did (and the notes to you people are gone also)

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW WAY I WENT

you will most likely see the chapter that is gone in a nother story i am plaing where thery are NOT human.

READ ON

* * *

"Guys, guys, guys, guess what?" Otto said rampaging in to the room. The rest of the monkey team looked up form there seats. Sprx was lying in the middle of the floor, know wearing tan pants and a red shirt with black words on the front, that read 'born to rock' with a guitar on the back. Chiro sat next to him wearing blue jeans and an orange shirt that had the words 'skater' on the front in front of a skateboard. Gibson sat in his bubble wearing white pants and a blue shirt with the number 36 on the back in white. Antauri sat across form him wearing dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt with a white white sleeves. Nova walked out of her tube, wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt that had a cookie on it and said 'Tough Cookie'. 

"What Otto?" asked Nova curiously.

"I found this," Said Otto holding up a piece of paper "While we where shopping at the mall." Nova snatched the paper from his hands, and read it out loud.

"Halloween Party, any one welcome. This Saturday October 31, costumes are a must." Nova looked to the rest of the team; well Otto looked triumphant at what he found.

"I am guessing that you want to go?" Antauri asked Otto, as he nodded quickly back.

"And I want you to come to." Otto continued "It will be fun. We might as well do something human since we don't know how long we will be like this."

"Otto has a point." Said Chiro "You should be able to do normal stuff while you can."

"What about costumes?" Gibson asked joining the conversation.

"We go by them of cores." Sprx said also joining in the talk.

"I don't know." Said Antauri looking around at the group. "What if it is a trap set by Mandarin?"

"I don't think he would do that. He is not that smart." Nova commentated, taking a seat in her bubble. "But there is a slight chance that he will be there, but never plane something like this."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Antauri asked Otto looking at him again.

"Yes, yes, yes." Said Otto rocking back and forth on his heals.

"Ok" Antauri said.

"YEAH!!" Otto yelled throwing his hand in to the air.

"When should we go hunt for our costumes?" asked Chiro.

"I have idea to make this more fun." Interrupted Sprx. " Why don't we do a masquerade kind of thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Gibson.

"What I mean by that brain strain is that we all get costumes but don't tell any one what they are, then try to find each other at the party." the once red monkey retorted.

"Sprx. That might actually be a good idea." Nova Said. The others nodded with her, well Sprx puffed out his chest.

"Ok then it is settled, we are going to the party, but we can't tell any one what or who were going as." Said Antauri. A chorus of right or yeah were herd around him as a response.

A few minuets later Chiro asked to the former monkeys that are around him "How did you like the mall for you first time?"

"It was very enjoyable." Antauri responded.

"Of course meeting Aries added to the fun their." Added Gibson with a sly smile.

"Who is Aries?" asked Sprx cocking an eye brow.

"Was she the girl who ran out of the food court when we were coming in?" asked Otto.

"Yep," said Gibson "That was Aries."

"What did you think?" Asked Chiro now looking over to Nova, Otto, and Sprx.

"It was fun, something new, that we never done before." Said the blond girl.

"It was fun!" Exclaimed the once green monkey. "I want to go again soon."

"There were a lot of HOT chicks there." Said Sprx, glancing a look over to Nova, who rolled her eyes.

Changing the subject, Nova asked "When should we our costumes? Saturday is in three days."

"Nova has a point." Gibson continued. "Were running out of time! Most of the good costumes will be gone soon, so the sooner we go the better."

"That makes since." Said Antauri.

"I want to go first." Yelled Otto.

"Second" Sprx yelled after him.

"Third" Chrio said.

"I will go forth then" muttered Gibson.

Antauri looked over at Nova "You want to go fifth or should I?" He asked.

"You go fifth, I want to go last." She answered. Antauri nodded.

"The it is set." Said Sprx "Otto's first, then I get to go, followed by Gibson, then Antauri, and Nova is last."

"Otto you might want to leave now so we can get every one in by saturday." Said Chiro.

"Ok!" said Otto jumping up from his seat. "Do I have a time limit or something thing like that?"

"Try to be back in two hours." Answered Gibson just before Otto walked to his tube and out the door in the foot crusher curser six.

As Otto left he started to sing "Were going to a party. Were going to a party. Yes were going to a party. It's a halloween party." Over and over again.

* * *

Otto disappeared in to his tube; every one could here him singing some made up tune.

"Wait." Said Chiro "You for got me in your list."

"What are you talking about Chiro?" asked Gibson.

"In your list of the order of people Sprx said and I quote 'Otto's first, then I get to go, followed by Gibson, then Antauri, and Nova is last.' I'm not in the list." The leader continued.

"Ok, ok, clam down kid. We all know that you are going after me." Sprx said putting his hands up in defense.

"That means the list is Otto is first, then Sprx, then Chiro, followed by Gibson, Antauri is fifth and I am going last." Nova said repeating the list, but adding Chiro this time.

"That's better." Chiro said slouching back in his seat. He and Sprx went back to there game. Antauri and Gibson started a new chest mach, and Nova took out a book.

"Hey, I have a question." Asked Sprx form his spot on the floor.

"Yes, Sprx, what is it?" asked Antauri.

"Hold on," Sprx responded as his car sped through the finish line in the game. "Ok, well my question is, why did Nova have that necklace thing on when we were turned human?" Sprxs eyes landed on Nova for a seconded well she shrugged in response. Then, looked over to Gibson and Antauri for the answer.

"Well I have been recharging the necklace and I found out some very interesting information and about it." Gibson said pulling out a book, from who knows where.

"You had to ask." Muttered Chiro, so only Sprx could here him.

"Lets here the short version, Gibson." Said Nova.

"Fine" He snapped back "The necklace was made long ago, it is said that it was made with very power full magic. By A wizard named Murdock, well his world and a fellow world were at war. This necklace was made to lock opponents in there own mind, losing all ability to move there body." Gibson said.

"Leavening them open to be killed, or controlled or something worse." Antauri added.

"Yes, so just that will happen. Murdock never got to use this weapon of his. The war was over before he was done. His side had won, and the necklace was forgotten." Finished Gibson

"It, makes sense to me." Said Nova.

"Well then why did he put it on Nova?" Asked Sprx.

"That we do not know the answer to." Said Antauri, the rest of the team nodded, and for the second time they went back to what they were doing.

* * *

What did you think?? 

REVIEW and TELL ME

REVIEW

WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY SHOULD BE FOR THE PARTY??

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THEY SHOULD BE

open for ideas

want ideas

Love

Ell


	8. time to go

I AM SO SORRY

this is not the party

it is them getting ready for the party

MOre at the bottom

READ ON

* * *

Like all ways the monkey team sat in the main room, Gibson was reading a book, Antauri and Chiro playing chest. Otto, Nova, and Sprx playing a video game. Antauri looked up from his game and cleared his throat, the rest of the team looked up ate him.

"Because the party is to night and we are not going to go to gather then we should chose the order that we are going in." He said.

"I want to go first." Started Sprx.

"We should go in the opposite order we went in before, when we went shopping for the costumes." Suggested Gibson.

"No." said Sprx "I don't want to be the second to last to the party."

Otto nodded with him. "I don't want to be last." He said.

"Then alphabetical order." Said Antauri.

"I just went form second to last, to last." Sprx said.

"Sprx and I just traded places, in the line up." Said Otto.

"Ok how about we pull names out of a hat?" Said Nova.

"Fine" Muttered Sprx. Out of nowhere Nova pulled out a hat and some paper, each put there name on a piece and put it back in the hat.

"Chiro you pick a name." She said.

Chio put his hand in the hand and pulled out a name. "Antauri" Sticking his hand back into the hat he pulled out another paper. "Otto" Then next two pieces of paper were pulled form the hat. "Me, Sprx" Then two more "Gibson, Nova" He read out loud, looking around at the team.

"I am last again." Nova said.

"You want to trade spots?" asked Antauri.

"No, in this I don't mind being last." She answered well he nodded.

"Ok the party starts at 6:00 and it is 5:00 know that means Antauri should leave at like 5:50 at least. Then every one will leave about 15 minuets apart." Said Chiro.

"Remer no cheating and looking at what he is as he leaves, that goes for every one." Said Gibson. Every one nodded, well Antauri left the room.

* * *

Two things

THING ONE: I AM BRAIN DEAD i cant think I am so sleepy

THING TWO: the computer wont let me update!!!! more then this!!!!!!!!!!! so even if i was not brain dead then i would still not be able to update

Again SOrry

REVIEW even if it is to say how much you hate me right know i am ok with that

so like i said REVIEW

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,

That is alot of asking for reviews

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED TO THE LAST PART OF THE STORY

again SORRY

love,

Ell


	9. PARTY TIME

Sorry about being late

just want to say that Nova is in shock that is why she took so long.

the Story part of the chapter is 2204 words, (6 pages) A lot i know

MOST NOVAs and ANTAURIs PARTY FUN IN THIS CHAPTER

not a nova antauri story

READ ON

* * *

Nova stepped out of the super robot, and made her way through the park. Kids ran pasted her probably going trick or treating. She continued to walk till a voice broke her thoughts. "Did it heart when you fell from haven?" Nova spun around partly expecting to see Sprx there. But, she became face to face with a brown haired Zorro. Nova's dress ruffled around her boots. She had a form fitting dress, ankle long and white. The dress was strapless and was folded down at the top starting in the middle and the two folds worked out to the side getting longer as they went, to become sleaves. The dress stoped slightly to form a V like shape at the wast then continued with a darked white at the bottom, on the sides of the dress at the legs you could see a weeve going from top to bottom in Black. The top had a pattern on it with differnt jewls and stuff, all in different shades of black, white, silver and gray. With a pair of wings stuck out of her back and a hallow on her head, Nova was an angle. 

"Why don't you back off before I make you" Nova snorted, turning to walk away only to be pulled back to him.

"Baby, has a little hell in her. I like that in girls." He said trying to pull her close to her.

"I believe she said to back off." Interrupted by another voice. Nova found her self being ripped out of Zorro's grip and pulled behind another boy. He had a pirate costume, with a fake parrot on his shoulder; Nova could see some blue and blond hair under his hat.

"Stay out of this Jake." Said Zorro.

"Leave her along, Ryan." Jake retorted, bring back his hand, having it crash in to Ryan's face. He stumbled back but caught his footing. Ryan jumped forward again sending Jake punches and kicks till he got the change to hit him. Jake hit the ground with a thump. Nova moved go help him up, but Ryan grabbed her arm again and spun her around to face him.

"Come on Angle." He said trying to drag her off.

"I don't think so." She answered placing her free hand on his arm she flipped him over. Ryan landed on the ground with a small grown but did not get back up. Nova turned on her heel and walked to over to Jake.

She stuck out her hand and helped him up. "How did you? Where did you? Wow!" Was all he said, surprised at what happened.

"Before I explain, I'm Nova, you must be Jake. I believe we have met before at the mall, some weeks ago. Thanks for stepping in, and are you going to the Halloween party?"

Jake stood there for a second then spook "OK, well Hi again Nova. I remember meting you; your friends dragged you off. You're welcome for helping you and Yeah I am off to the party. Need an escort?"

The two hooked arms as Nova spook again "Sorry about not being able to stay and talk more then, my friends are kind of over protective, and I was not feeling my self. To answer your how and where, I love self defense, I don't know what I just do. Having most of my friends be guys I kind of need it some times. They are happy I know it, so I can take care of my self, but they say I use it a little too much. As for where I learned it, that is kind of hard to say."

Jake nodded then asked "Where are your friends any way?"

"I'm meeting them there; we are doing this thing where we have to find each other at the party, more of there going to have to find me."

Jake looked confused "Why are they going to find you? Are you going to look for them?"

Nova shook her head "I have learned that when it comes to my friends it is easer not trying to find them then looking for them."

Jake shrugged "What ever you say." He muttered, as they walked down the street the sound of the party coming to there ear's.

SUPERROBOTMONKEYTEAMHYPERFORCEGOSUPERROBOTMONEYTEAM

Antauri walked into to the party it just started yet it was all ready filled with people. Glancing around his eyes landed on an empty table. Antauri started to make his way not paying attention to what was around him that is till he ran into someone. Looking down a small smile made its way around his face "We all ways run in to each other don't we Aries?" He helped up a supposed to be white face of a blushing female vampire.

"We match this time" Said Aries, letting out a small laugh. Antauri looked down at her costume; she wore a long black dress with loose sleeves and black boots and a long black cape. Her hair was messy and she had purple eye shadow and black nails. Aries looked over Antauri; he had a Burgundy velvet vest that was attached to a White satin shirt. He had a flowing full length Black satin cape lined in a deep Red, with stand up collar, and he wore a pair of white gloves. He wore black pants and shoes, to match his face was panted a pale white color, plastic fangs in his mouth.

"Well you are right about that." He answered.

Before he could say more Aries cut in "Would you care to dance?"

"Yes I would love to." He answered grabbing her hand and pulling her out on to the dance floor.

SUPERROBOTMONKEYTEAMHYPERFORCEGOSUPERROBOTMONEYTEAM

Nova and Jake reached the party. "Are you sure you don't want to look for your friends?" asked Jake.

"I am very sure I don't want to look for them." Responded the Angle

"OK. You want to dance?" He asked

"Ok, why not." She answered as they walked out on to the dance floor. The duo danced for a little. During "Chemicals React " by Aly & AJ, Nova fell back words only to be caught by someone, that was not Jake "You know you should keep you feet off the floor." Said the voice

"Are you sure, I thought I was supposed to bread dance." She said sarcastically, looking up at her person who caught her. "Hi, Antauri."

"Hello Nova." He answered giving her a smile.

"You found the others yet?" she asked as she straitened up.

"You could say that. I have found them, but the have not seen me." He answered.

"Where?" she asked looking around the crowd. "I have not tried that hard to find them."

"Over there, sitting at the table." Antauri said pointing across the room. At a table to there left sat four boys.

Otto wore a 70's man costume; he had a pair of purple velvet like pants, and a groovy print v-neck top with neon green sleeves, and a matching wild print headband. His hair was shaped in to an afro the headband wrapped around it, a peace symbol hung around his neck.

Gibson was a mad scientist; he had a long white lab coat, red blood like stains and green goo like stains all over the coat. The sleeves were tucked in to big black rubber gloves; he had big rubber boots to match. Around his lab coat he had a black belt. Black goggles were wrapped around his now white hair, a stethoscope around his neck.

Chiro was a werewolf; he wore a red plaid shirt with tattered trim and he had on ripped up jeans. Brown fur covered any of his body that was showing.

Sprx was a devil, he had on baggy black pants that were tucked into a pair of big black boots, he had on a tight red shirt that looked like his skin color that showed of his muscles, and over that he wore a back cloak at went to about his knees and a big leather belt. He had horns on top of his head and a red pitchfork in his left hand.

"They went all out." Said Nova, Antauri nodded. "Meet me over by the snack table, so we can get out of the crowd. Bring you friend if you want to." She said looking over his shoulder at Aries. The snack table was on the other side of the room form there friends.

"Fine, but you bring yours." He answered as the both turned around and waked a in a different direction, dragging there new friends with them

SUPERROBOTMONKEYTEAMHYPERFORCEGOSUPERROBOTMONEYTEAM

"You see either of them yet?" asked a werewolf.

"Relax Chiro." Said Otto "There probably having fun time, dancing, or something like what we should be doing having a good time." The 70's man leaned back in his chair rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, alright Otto." Said Sprx also leaning back in his chair. That is till a girl walked by in a princess costume. "I am off to have some fun" he disappeared in the crowd after the princess. They could here him saying "Hey girl let me be you price charming."

The 3 boys groaned and rolled there eyes "Even as a human, Sprx is still acting like an animal." Gibson muttered. Causing Chiro and Otto bust out laughing.

SUPERROBOTMONKEYTEAMHYPERFORCEGOSUPERROBOTMONEYTEAM

"Who was that? I know it was not one of you friends form the mall that pulled you away" said Jake

Nova smiled "He is one of my friends, who hangs out with me and the three boys at the mall and one other boy. Were one big group of friends." She said leaving out the part about being roommates.

"Kind of like one big group of brothers. Makes since." He said

"Funny way to put it" Nova muttered to her self.

Jake did not here her but said "Come on your friend is waiting for us." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the food table.

SUPERROBOTMONKEYTEAMHYPERFORCEGOSUPERROBOTMONEYTEAM

"Who is she?" asked Aries as she and Antauri made there way through the crowd.

"Who, Nova? You know how I said I have a group of friends?" Aries nodded so he continued "Well there is me four guys and a girl, Nova is that girl."

"You mean the girl guy who is like a sister to you? That girl?" Aries said, only to have Antauri look at her confused. "The girl you said could keep up with any guy, and probably beat them up too. The girl you said is like a sister to you." She finished

"Yeah that is Nova. But, you may not want to call her a girl guy to her face." He said, this time it was Aries who looked confused "You may not live to see tomorrow." A scared look cam on to her face as they stopped at the food table. "But you are probably fine." Antauri said.

"Hey Guys." Said Nova, Jake right behing her.

"Hey, Nova" Said Antauri

"Because we are all wondering who is who, well I am wondering who she is and Antauri is probably wondering who he is, and you two maybe wondering who each other are, or not because you know each other." Nova said pausing for a second "Was it me or did I just sound like Otto."

"NO, you did just sound like him" answered Antauri absent mindedly, picking up a chip.

"Any way I'm Nova, you must be Aries" she said looking over at Aries

"Who did you know?" she asked

"Lets just say I have herd of you" Nova answered winking at Antauri who blushed. "This is Jake by the way" she continued more for Antauri then Aries.

Jake and Antauri shook hands. "How did you two meet?" He asked

Jake opened his mouth but Nova spook for him "We met at the mall, and then ran into each other on the way to the party."

"I saved her." Declared Jake.

"You saved Nova?!?! Her this Nova" asked Antauri

"Yes I did. There was a guy" He started to explain.

"Lets not go into the story right know, or how about never." Said Nova, this time blushing.

"No, lets here the story." Antauri said, earning a I-am-going-to-kill-you look from Nova.

"Like I said there was a guy Ryan but the name is not important. He was hitting on Nova, and trying to drag her somewhere. Nova Said to back off but he did not, so I moved in, I hit him and he fell but cot him self. We fought a little he knocked be back words on the ground, so Nova moved forwards to help me up, but Ryan grabbed her arm and must have said something because she flipped him over on the ground and he did not get back up." He finished.

"You did what?" said Antauri, looking at Nova.

"He was fine." She said taking a step back "Just a not awake that's all."

Antauri sighed and said "As long as you are ok." But giving her a we-will-talk-more-later kind of look.

"So you knocked him out." Said Aries mouth hanging open.

"Yeah." Muttered Nova keeping her eyes on the ground.

Just then they herd a voice form near by, as a devil walked by following a girl who is dressed as a bunny "Hey, there babe, who about we start the bunny hop."

"The two hyper force members exchanged looks and said in unison "Sprx" well there new friends looked confused.

* * *

New recored 2204 words in this story 

GO ME

THANK YOU TO ALL THE VOTERS IN THE LAST BIT

sorry if did not use you costumes but someone (Dark Fox Tailz) gave me a good reason no to use something that were in the TV show, so i tryed to do that , but i could not help but use some of the same.

I wrote the hole thing with my cat staring at me, weired i know.

THIS TOOK ME ABOUT 4 to 6 hours to type, the computer keeped closing the windo and it would not save, it made me sad

any way, thanks for being so nice that i did not update the party last Friday

THERE IS MORE TO COME FOR THE PARTY but this was long so here you go

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW all you have to do is press the button that says go on the left and then type in what you have to say, ANY ONE CAN DO IT

love

Ell

P.S.

Blackrose: sorry if i messed up aries in any way and thans for letting me use her. LOVE YA


	10. Party Time part 2

I UPDATED YES I UPDATED!!!! i am so happy i updated.

somethings going to happen!!!

READ ON

* * *

"Who is Sprx?" questioned a confused looking Jake. A similar look was on Aries face. 

"Oh, Sparky is just a friend of ours." answered Nova.

"Where is Sparky?" asked Aries, looking around the room.

"Sprx," Said Antauri giving Nova a glair. "Is over there." He pointed to a person in a red devil costume. "And look he is in costume with Nova. Angle and devil." This time Nova sent him a glair.

"Let's call him over." Said Jake between the hyper forces glaring contest. Before they could stop him, the pirate yelled. "Hey, Sprx come here." The devil stopped trailing the bunny and looked around.

"By the snack table." Joined in Aries. The foursome watched as the once red monkey made his way to the table.

Nova turned her glair from Antauri, to her two new friends. "What did you do that for?" she asked.

"I wanted to meet him." Answered Jake.

"Same with me," said Aries. "Sprx is the Argent flirt right?" She asked. Nova burst out laughing and Antauri looked down at his feet.

"That is what you said about him?" she gasped through laughs.

"Its true sometimes and you should know it." Antauri said, nodding to Nova.

"I should know what?" asked a new voice, from behind them.

"Hey Sparky." Said Nova seeping to the right so he could join their circle.

"Do not call me that, Angle." He answered looking at Nova then glancing around the group his eyes resting on Jake who was standing next to Nova. "So, who are you?" he asked.

"This is Jake and Aries." Said Antauri gesturing from one to the other.

"How did you meet? You look familiar." He said shaking hands with the two people. Then asked, "Why do you two match?" he glanced at Aries and Antauri for the last question.

"We did not mean to dress the same." Explained Antauri.

"We kind of just bumped into each other, here at the party with the same kind of costume." Said Aries explaining the story to Sprx, Nova, and Jake. "Why do you and Nova Match?" she challenged.

"Good point." He noted then turning to Jake "Do I know you? You look familiar." He asked again flinging his arm over Nova's shoulder.

Jake glancing at Nova. "Yeah, we meet at the mall, I was talking to Nova and you pulled her off somewhere." He answered coolly as Nova pushed Sprx's arm off, from her shoulder.

"Oh, so that is how you know each other. You two just ran in to each other then." Sprx said glancing between Nova and Jake.

"Ran into each other, fought into each other. Tomato, Tomato, Potato, Potato. It's all the something, Right." Nova said shrugging her shoulders. Antauri gave her a look that said Tell-the-hole-story. Then letting out a sight Nova sent Sprx a Tell-you-later look.

The devil Nodded back then asked, "You two find the others?"

"There over there somewhere." Said Antauri pointing over his shoulder at the trio, still sitting at the table.

"So, I guess you two win." He said. "How did you two find each other?"

"Well, I was break dancing." Said Nova shortly. "And I meet Antauri on the floor."

"From what I can remember you fell and Antauri had to ketch you." Jake said.

"As far as I know that is nothing like break dancing." Spoke Sprx.

"Laugh all you want." Muttered Nova.

"Oh, I wont laugh at you." Sprx said, giving her a tread mark smile.

"Yeah. Right know." She finished for him.

At that moment, a voice called through the group's conversation "I have a score to settle with you Angle, and no one gets in Ryan Mark's way." Sprx looked confused as they all turned to face two figures. One dressed as Zorro and the other a character from Star Wars, Dark Vader.

Before any word could be spoken, Zorro brought back his fist and hit Jake. The pirate fell back onto the floor; blood pouring out of his nose. The music stopped and all heads turned to them. The other three hyper force members followed the gaze to the angle, two vampires, devil, Zorro, Dark Vader and a blood covered Pirate. "We can't take them anywhere can we?" Gibson questioned pushing himself out of his chair, Otto, and Chiro right behind him.

Antauri reached forword and placed a hand on Sprx and Nova's shoulders "Were leaving." He said pulling backwards slightly, on the two. The others appeared to there right. Gibson knelt down next to Jake and handed him a clean cloth, which he pulled out of his pocked. Chiro griped Jake and hulled him up from the floor as the all turned around to leave.

"I said I have a score to settle." Zorro yelled reaching his out to grab Nova.

Sprx turned out to be to fast for him. The devil grabbed his hand and twisted it forcing Ryan to the floor. "You listen here buddy, if you want a fight you got one with me, her, and any one of these nice four boys." Sprx trusted his hand over his should at the hyper force members. "If that is what you want, let's take it outside."

Zorro laughed as he pulled his hand out of Sprx's grip. "Ok, out side near the lake in the park fifteen minuets. Be there, unless you're chicken." Ryan let out a chicken notice and flapped his arms, then turned and walked away. Dark Vader watched them for a moment then followed the other boy.

"Yeah, you better run dork Vader." Yelled Otto, turning to the others smiling, and they rolled there eyes.

"Can I help you?" barked Aries. Slowly all eyes turned away from them and the music started again. With no other words, the team left the packed room, eyes following them on there way-out.

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea." Gibson moaned, taking a seat on the bench, his head in his hands. 

"Don't worry I will take care of him." Jake said standing up from his spot next to Gibson.

"Like you did in there?" laughed a sitting devil, from the ground.

"Why I." growled Jake taking a step forword.

"Sit down there hulk." Nova said, placing a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down on the bench. "All you are doing is sitting there till that nose of yours stops bleeding then going home." She continued. Her fellow teammates nodded.

"You should go home too, Aries." Said Antauri. "We will take care of this."

"That is not fair." The two yelled in unison.

"This is my fight as much as it is Novas," Jake yelled. "And it is not your fight, Sparky. None of you should be in this but Nova and I."

"That's where you are wrong." Gibson said, looking up.

"Novas fights are our fights, our problems, and our stuff to worry about." Chiro explained, stepping in front of Jake. Chiro rose a good three inches taller.

"Do you even know what happened?" Jake asked.

"Don't need to." Said Gibson, standing up.

"Ten minuets." Otto whispered not talking his eyes off the ground. "We should get going." His eyes moved up, his voice a little louder.

Nova let out a sight and grabbed Jakes hand pulling him behind a near buy tree. "Jake" she whispered. "You are going to have to truest me. Every thing is going to be fine." Then pulling out a piece of paper she slipped it into this front pocket "Call me." Nova stepped to leave as Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her close, as there lips met for a moment.

The both pulled apart "Ok, see you later then." He said. Nova just nodded. This time Jake pulled Nova out from behind the tree.

* * *

They watched Nova pulled Jake behind the tree. "What are they doing?" Questioned a very upset Sprx. 

Ignoring Sprx, Antauri pulled Aries over. "Don't worry." He said then handing her a piece of paper. "Call me and I will tell you what happened." He said. Then stepping to leave Aries pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the lips. The Male hyper force watched in surprise. Aries quickly move away, standing next to Jake and Nova.

Nova turned to Aries as she leaned forword to whisper something into Nova's ear, then Nova did the same. The two swapped pieces of paper and walked back to the boys.

"Buy." Nodded Aries to the group, Nova and Antauri voiced there good-buys, as the others nodded back.

They stood there a while watching there new friends walk away. "Seven minuets till we have to be there." Otto said, "And Nova you have a little blood on you face, near your lips." He added. All heads turned to the blushing Angle.

"You're seeing things, Otto." Nova said pushing past the boys, wiping her face clean.

"What happened?" Asked Chiro, as Nova ducked his arm.

"Nothing." She squeaked, taking off running.

"Nova Come back." Otto screamed.

"We just want to know if we have to hunt down and kill Jake, or just injure him." Sprx, yelled.

"We have fie minuets." Nova yelled, disappearing down the path.

"That's my job!" Otto yelled back running after her.

"Slow down." Chiro yelled. "We don't even know why we have to fight this guy." He continued.

"Nova, you need to fill the others in." Antauri shouted.

"You know what happened?" asked Gibson. Antauri nodded, then took off running, Sprx, Gibson and Chiro at his heals.

* * *

did you know what was what was going to happen.

this is a very important part to the story.

i will try to update soon.

Review

if you want, i would like it if you did but i cant make you can i.

i will try to update soon. I will try to update all stories soon.

once again

REVIEW. if you love me you would review. but i know if you dont you have a good reason.

Love,  
Elle


End file.
